


Blackboard

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Donatello and Michelangelo [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:43:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3463070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mikey leaves Donnie messages on his blackboard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blackboard

It was around eleven in the evening and Donnie was deep in another one of his fantastic inventions.

He'd been checked on by Leo twice and Raph once before they'd turned in for the night and Mikey had checked in on him once every hour since nine but he suspected that Mikey would be asleep soon, either by choice or he would pass out after watching some movies or playing video games.

Donnie walked over to his blackboard which was filled with calculations, to check over a few things when he noticed a small bit of writing in the corner which was not his handwriting, but it was handwriting that he knew to be his mate's.

_Don't stay up too late Donnie!_

Donnie grinned as he read it, he then realised it wasn't the only thing Mikey had wrote on his blackboard.

_Don't keep me waiting up all night!_

_ It's cold in bed without you! _

Donnie grinned madly, Mikey seemed to have that effect on him.

Shutting down his laptop and computer as well as making sure everything was where it should be so he could go straight back to it tomorrow, he headed out of the lab and to the bedroom which he and Mikey shared.

Donnie slipped into bed next to a sleeping, or pretending to be sleeping, Mikey.

He wrapped his arms around Mikey and twin sighs of contentment sounded out.

“Hm, warmer already.” The younger turtle sighed out and Donnie chuckled nuzzling into Mikey's neck.


End file.
